


Love and Jealousy

by remuslupinlover



Series: Nick Valentine and Sam Sheffield [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Jealousy, M/M, Poor Nick and his misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupinlover/pseuds/remuslupinlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Valentine struggles with an unknown feeling: jealousy. When Robert MacCready seems a little too close to Nick's girlfriend Female Sole Survivor Sam Sheffield, Nick starts to wonder what's really going on and he'll be damned if he was going to let the love of his life slip away without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Nick/Sam love and a little Deacon/MacCready love. Everyone deserves a special someone! Honestly I just wanted to make Nick angry and poor Mac got the brunt of the blow.

Nick Valentine sat smoking the last of his second pack of cigarettes that day. The sunset was casting a beautiful orange and golden glow over the growing settlement at Sanctuary Hills.

Preston and a few settlers were gathered around the trading shops in their last minutes open, others were mingling around the communal fire pit, cooking up some stew and watching a friendly wresting match between Strong and Cait. Deacon and Hancock were sliding in and out of the crowd, no doubt taking bets. Past the fire pit, Sturges was showing Danse and Glory the new power armor paint jobs in the mechanic hut. In the crop field next to the hut Piper taking notes for an article she was writing over the modification of plants Curie had theorized. The two seemed to be getting along pretty well.

Other companions and settlers were filing in from the various trade routes Sam Sheffield had set up.

Sam.

He hadn’t seen much of the “Girl out of Time” today. They had spent the previous night on her cabin’s roof, lounging on a worn sofa and star gazing. Nick had held her in his arms, face tilted and lips pressed against her head, trying to show her all the feelings he couldn’t put into words.

Ever since they had told each other their true feelings back in Diamond City a month ago, Nick had been reluctant to letting Sam wander off with anyone else. He respected Sam’s job as a leader of the Commonwealth and a figure to its citizens. Of course he knew that Sam had many friends throughout the Commonwealth, it’s just that Nick wanted to spend time with the woman he loved. Not for lack of trying on her other companion’s part.

Hancock had all but begged him to let Sam come with him to Goodneighbor to look over all of the improvements and new defense structures. Nick hadn’t forbid her to go. He just…persuaded her to let him come too. And Nick put up with the two’s inside jokes happily…with a twisting feeling in his inner heating tubes.

And when Deacon had asked her to join him on a few recon mission for the Railroad, Nick hadn’t said no. He just asked to come along. Not that he was worried. Nick just wanted to stretch his legs after finishing a week’s worth of paper work. That was it. The stinging shocks in his mechanical gut when Sam and Deacon giggled over costumes probably just meant he needed a tune up soon.

Nick definitely wasn’t worried about her being alone with another guy.

She had traveled with others many times before him. Of course she showed affection to the close friends she had made throughout her journey in the crazy apocalyptic wasteland. It wasn’t uncommon for her to get into a friendly sparing match with Danse. And the prank war with Deacon that ended in an all-out tickle fight was just platonic. Of course he understood the need for her to walk the crop field with Preston and share smiles with the Minuteman. Nick didn’t mind that Hancock gave Sam so many hugs, John was one of Sam’s oldest friends in the Commonwealth.

Sam didn’t call the other guys her “boyfriend”. She reserved that for Nick and Nick alone. They were together, two halves that everyone knew made each other whole. They had traveled all over the Commonwealth together, had fought more mercenaries, gunners, raiders, ferals, beasts, and monsters than Nick’s processer could remember.

Sam had shown the truth in her love for Nick every day. Nick was the one she woke up next to in the morning. He was the one she kissed at night. The one she sat next to during meals and the one she snuggled up against to star gaze with. He was the one she told her secrets to, the one who held her when she cried, and the one who she gave her knowing smiles to across the room.

Nick trusted her with every fiber in his being. But at night when she was curled against his chest, sleeping soundly while Nick blinked up at the ceiling running diagnostics, he tried so hard to put a name to the twisted shocks in his torso. He had felt them before he and Sam were considered a couple. Whenever she was pressed against Sturges’s side working on power armor. Or when Hancock made her laugh so hard she had to grab the man’s arm to keep from falling over. It knotted the inner workings in his stomach, pumping coolant a little quicker and sending shocks through his chest. As the weeks past, and Nick and Sam’s relationship continued to blossom, Nick felt the feeling more often. Before when the feeling only happened when he watched her with others, now hit him when he was just thinking about her with another guy.

But he wasn’t worried. The feeling had to be nothing.

Sure he had had some thoughts of not being good enough for the beautiful woman. Of not being deserving enough to be called her lover. Occasionally he struggled with his own inner battle of self-identity and worth. While Sam made him feel human, Nick knew he was far from flesh and blood like the others. He was a synth. A machine who for a long time had pretended to be the Old Nick Valentine, complete with memories of the pre-war man himself. But it took a long time and the death of Eddie Winter for Nick for realize he was his own person. He may not be the old human Nick, but the only thing stopping him from being his own person was himself. Sam had embraced Nick after he had shown her where Nick Valentine’s fiancé, Jenny, had died 200 years before. Sam had held him and whispered to him that he was able to do something Old Nick could never do: make new memories.

And a light went off in Nick’s head. He wasn’t a new man, but a different man. And that was what he needed. He was a synth detective with a head not only full of memories from pre-war but also with memories of a new time with a 200 year old woman by his side. Things changed for Nick that day. He didn’t doubt himself like he used to. He was content with being just as he was. And Sam seemed pretty happy with how he was too.

The feeling was nothing. Probably a small wiring problem in his lower torso core.

Nick didn’t mind the other men hanging around Sam at all. Nick would laugh as Deacon and Sam ran around Sanctuary having a water balloon fight. He cheered her on when she pinned Danse in a sparring match. Hancock could hug her all he wanted to, although Nick didn’t like it when they used jet together. And Nick only waited 3 hours before starting sleep protocols when she and Preston had late guard duty together.

Nick wasn’t worried of any other person taking Sam away from him.

Except for _Robert Joseph MacCready._

The thought pierced his mind and left a stinging in his chest as he sat in the patio chair looking out across the settlement.

_MacCready._

The ex-gunner had come in with Cait from a trade with the Slog settlement yesterday and acted all hurt from a supposed run in with some raiders on the way back. Curie had offered to take a look at the wound but MacCready had personally asked for Sam to check it out. She had readily agreed, making Nick’s jaw clench.

Miraculously, the ex-mercenary who had been so hurt that he needed a check-up turned out to be absolutely fine. Well enough that he offered to run patrol duty with Sam that night. Nick didn’t argue as Sam told she would be on guard duty that night with MacCready. Especially not when she had pulled Nick close, brushing her lips against his and whispering that if he waited up for her she would make it up to him. Nick was nothing if not a dutiful boyfriend.

But Nick watched as MacCready and Sam were walking away towards the north outpost, and the blushing batting of Mac’s eyes towards Sam as he put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer and joking about the chilly November air rattled something inside Nick. MacCready was never affectionate with anyone like that. He usually kept his hands to himself. He usually knew his place. Nick knew how to flirt. He knew what the other man was blatantly doing.

-

Just thinking about the goateed mercenary made Nick clenched at the empty cigarette packet in his metal hand, crushing the packet and standing from the patio chair. He started walking towards the communal fire pit, golden eyes flickering just like the flames that licked up towards the sky. He said a quiet hello to the settlers there, before he tossed the empty cigarette pack into the fire, the paper crinkling and quickly burning. Nick stopped to watch it wither away for a silent moment before turning and wandering towards the cabin on the west side of the settlement. He had helped Sam and the Minutemen build up the shack back in the day. They had quite the time building the ramps and bridges to connect over all of the roof tops, before Sam had pulled him aside and smiled at him, saying that she wanted to make the broken blue house her new home.

Nick had offered to help her fix up her house from before the war, but Sam was adamant about leaving the old yellow house behind to use as a hotel of sorts for new settlers.

No, she wanted the blue house and she wanted to share it with the synth detective. Nick hadn’t argued at that.

The path back to the blue house was one Nick knew by heart. He smiled when the bright blue paint came into view. It stood sturdy after being rebuilt and refurbished. It was homely. Something that Nick wasn’t too familiar with before Sam came into his life. Sam had searched every factory in the Commonwealth for bright blue paint to give it a new paint job. And the two had brought in the most complete set of furniture they could find to give it a real homely feel. Sam had surprised him with a cigarette machine to be placed in the living room and Nick in return had snagged a collection of intact novels throughout his travels. Sam had embraced him, whispering her thanks before organizing the books to her perfection. They had spent many nights curled up on the large queen bed in the hallway bedroom, where Sam would be snuggled into Nick’s chest as he read from one of the books until she would fall asleep in his arms.

The house was home. And it was Nick and Sam’s home. Everyone who passed through Sanctuary knew that.

It helped that Deacon had jokingly painted “The Valentines” on the rusted mailbox out front though.

-

Now as Nick reached the white front door of the house, he found a comforting wave wash over him. Sam wouldn’t throw away everything they’ve built for MacCready. MacCready didn’t read to her at night. Didn’t kiss her every morning as she woke. Didn’t bring her breakfast in bed or have her curled up against his chest so lovingly Nick thought his circuits would burst. MacCready didn’t have Sam’s love like Nick did.

Nick smiled as he walked into the dark house, not bothering to flick the lights on. His eyes adjusted by themselves to the dim room. He walked over to pick a book up, Sam’s favorite. A collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems. Nick’s good hand brushed against the worn spine of the book before he clutched the book to his chest, in the bottom of his stomach feeling that stinging feeling yet again.

The patrols should be switching out in about three hours or so. Until then Nick would wait patiently, maybe cook a meal for Sam for when she’d get back. No doubt she would be hungry, although Nick thought he’d lose his appetite if he were human and had to be trapped with MacCready for hours at a time. The man just got under Nick’s synthetic skin. Nick’s core clenched again, sending shocks throughout his body.

Maybe he should run a diagnostic instead. Nick put the book of poems back into its home on the shelf and walked over to the fridge. He quickly threw together a small meal and heated it on the rust covered stove top before wrapping it in salvaged clear wrap they’d found and leaving it on the counter top.

Although Nick felt vulnerable without his coat and hat, inside this blue house, his home, he felt safe enough to take the outer shell off. He hung his trench coat across the back of the red couch and placed his hat on the cushion before taking a seat in the matching arm chair.

He leaned back, resting his head on the cushioned chair and powered low to run diagnostics. Nick’s eyes dimmed before they closed, leaving him to be washed away with codes and numbers.

-

Nick’s eyes blinked slowly open, adjusting to the now very dark room. His internal clock told him it was close to 1 in the morning and by the quietness of the settlement he knew no one was awake.

Nick glanced over to see his coat and hat still lying on the sofa. The still wrapped up meal he had made for Sam was sitting on the kitchen counter, no doubt cold.

She hadn’t come back yet.

Nick blinked. Patrols should have ended at midnight.

Perhaps she just got caught up with some of the security gate. A Brahmin had accidently knock a few posts down the other day. But Nick’s jaw clenched at the thought of her alone with _MacCready_ at this time of night.

His metal fingers gripped the arm chair tightly, his processor running fast. He shouldn’t be so overbearing. She was her own person, could take care of herself. She was safe and she loved him.

Don’t be so…jealous.

_Jealous._

Nick was _jealous._ The word hit him like a slap across the face. He was infuriatingly jealous.

A growl came low in Nick’s throat as anger overwhelmed him in a flash. MacCready had flaunted in front of him. Had acted like Sam was his. With the “just between friends” touching and hugging, with the smart ass insults towards the synth. But Nick knew. Nick had read enough cases to be able to read between lines. MacCready was trying to take Sam away from him.

Sam was Nick’s. And by God he wasn’t going to be sitting around any longer letting the ex-gunner act like that.

Nick stood, quickly grabbing his trench coat and hat before walking out of the blue house. They were supposed to be at the north guard tower and patrolling the North West grounds. It shouldn’t be too hard to find him.

And when he did find them…

Nick’s quick pace faltered. Was he acting completely insane? Was it right for him to be so protective? What if MacCready really was only being a close friend? It was known that the merc didn’t have many friends, Sam being one who took him under her wing and helped him find a cure for his son. They two had to be close. But how close was too close? Another shock flashed through his body.

Nick kept walking. Whatever this feeling was, whatever was happing, he was going to figure it out.

-

“But he’s treating you well?”

“For the last time Bobby, of course he’s treating me well. He’s my best friend.”

“I just want you to know I’m looking out for you.”

“I know Mac. And I appreciate you. I’m beyond grateful, you’ve been an amazing friend.”

Sam Sheffield turn away from the dark forest to look at the ex-gunner with a smile. She shifted closer to his post, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

For the past few hours they had held down the North guard tower and patrolled the Western fences. Since the Institute fell, the main settlement at Sanctuary Hills was constantly on alert for any danger. It was a common routine for its citizens to rotate guard duty.

As Sam looked over at the blushing MacCready, she couldn’t help but smile a bit more. He was so sweet to her. Ever since they had finally found the cure for his son Duncan, MacCready had shown a whole new side of himself. Of course he kept his cocky attitude and walls up when they were in groups but when they were alone he opened up more about his youth and his life outside of the Commonwealth.

MacCready trusted Sam, and Sam trusted MacCready with her life. They were partners in the wastelands, surviving against stacked odds. MacCready confided in Sam many a nights on the road.

-

_“Deacon’s…Deacon’s pretty good looking. Don’tcha think?” MacCready asked, looking through his scope from his position on top of the Trinity Tower._

_Sam glanced over at the ex-gunner, smile spreading across her face as she saw the pink blush on MacCready’s cheeks._

_“Mac,” she said, biting her bottom lip._

_“I-I mean he’s- you know- like…like okay looking.” The man stuttered, trying to hide his red face from view._

_“Mac,”_

_“In like a goofy way like…you know.”_

_“Mac,”_

_“Never mind! F-forget it. Forget I said anyth-“ MacCready was cut off by two hands cupping his face, pulling him to look her in the eyes._

_“Bobby, you can tell me anything.” She whispered, smiling down at him and keeping her hands on his jaw._

_MacCready swallowed hard, eyes flickering down to his shoes before looking back up._

_“I-I think…I mean I like girls…but also…boys.” He said quietly, eyebrows tight together._

_Sam stood holding his face, smiling at him for what seemed like forever until she finally threw her head back and laughed, before pulling MacCready close to her chest and hugging him tight._

_“Oh Mac! Is that why you were so flustered when we played 7 minutes in Heaven last week?”_

_MacCready’s face blushed even more, he nodded, thankful Sam couldn’t see his face._

_“Is it bad?” he asked, blinking when Sam immediately pulled away and looked him in the eyes._

_“There is nothing wrong with being bisexual Bobby.” She said sternly, running her hands up to his shoulders. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”_

_MacCready pulled her back into a hug. He was rarely someone who got emotional or touchy-feely. But he was so relieved. He felt like an invisible weight had been lifted off his chest._

_“Thanks for listening.” He replied, holding his best friend close._

-

Sam kissed him. She kissed MacCready. A kiss on the cheek but a kiss nonetheless.

Nick felt the coolant pumping through his inner tubes quicken, heating his chest and sending shocks throughout his torso.

His jaw clenched in anger. He’d been played for a fool. How could Sam want a synth when there was a hot blooded man next to her? Nick hated to admit it but MacCready wasn’t an ugly man, he’d seen MacCready’s kindness towards Sam, seen how much he adored her when they were together. He was always trying to steal her away for hushed talks. Nick should have known. But now he was angry. His processor was firing dozens of thoughts through his head at once and then Nick did the only thing he could do: he stepped out of the shadows and coughed.

Sam and MacCready whipped around, MacCready thrusting his gun up in alarm.

“Put that thing down before you shoot your eye out MacCready.” Nick hissed, drawing himself up to full height.

He’d be damned if he’d lose the love of his life without a fight.

MacCready’s eyes narrowed as he slowly lowered his gun back down to his hip.

Sam looked between the two men quickly before stepping towards the synth.

“Nick,” she started, lifting a hand out towards the detective. “What’s wrong?”

Nick’s golden glare that was aimed at the ex-gunner now turned towards Sam.

“What’s wrong?” he growled, stepping closer, reaching his good hand out and taking Sam by the wrist. He pulled her close to him, leaning close to her face. “I’ve been played for a fool. That’s what’s wrong. I should’ve known this grungy merc would try and take you away from me.”

“Nick, no one is taking me away from you”

“Then what do you call that kiss huh? What do you call all the cuddling and hugging in the shadows?”

“It’s nothing Valenti-“

“Shut your mouth MacCready.” Nick snapped, hand tighten on Sam’s wrist as he glared at the man.

“Nick please,” Sam begged, other hand reaching out to grab at Nick’s coat lapels. Nick eyes flickered as a large shock shook his body. He felt his insides twisting and the coolant pumping throughout his body.

“Nick let’s go back home, we can talk there.”

“No. Whatever this is, I want to know now.”

“I told you Valentine, it’s nothing.” MacCready snapped back.

Nick let go of Sam’s wrist, giving her a light push away so he could step toe to toe with MacCready.

“Listen here, Bucko. You’re a real piece of work you know that? Trying to steal my-my girlfriend.”

“Oh for fuc-freaking sakes. I’m not stealing Sam away from you. For a detective you’re observational skills kinda suck.”

Nick growled, taking another step towards the mercenary, hands clenched at his side to try and keep himself from strangling the other man.

“You got two minutes.” The detective growled, feeling the pressure of Sam’s hands wrapping around his arm.

MacCready sighed, running a hand down his face before looking behind Nick at Sam.

“You don’t have to tell him Bobby-

“Bobby?” Nick hissed, turning to look at Sam. She shook her head, yanking his arm and nodding towards MacCready.

“No, no, Sam, its fine. Listen Valentine this-this isn’t easy for me to say.” MacCready sighed. “I’m…gay. Well, bisexual. But I-I’m in love…with Deacon. Sam’s the only one who knows. That’s why I’ve been ‘stealing’ her away. To talk about it. Not that it’s any of your Goddam-gosh darn business.”

Nick blinked, swaying slightly as the information processed inside his head. It was just jealousy. Over nothing. MacCready wasn’t stealing Sam away for himself. She stilled loved him, Nick. She was still his girlfriend.

The overwhelming feelings of anger and jealousy were quickly replaced with guilt. A lot of guilt.

“MacCready…I-I apologize.” Nick said honestly, watching the other man eyes shift away.

“Yeah whatever. Just don’t tell anyone okay?” He huffed, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. “I’ll ah-“ he gestured towards the couple, “-give you two a few minutes. Patrol ended a while ago anyway.”

“Thank you Mac. I’m sorry.” Sam said, reaching out to touch the ex-gunner’s arm affectionately. He nodded in reply, giving a small smile before walking off towards the bright Sanctuary.

Once the merc was out of ear shot, Sam turned quickly around to face the synth. He expected her to yell at him, to berate him for being so brash in the sensitive situation.

She stood looking at him with sad eyes, the tall street lamp catching the light in her green eyes.

“Nick,” she whispered, stepping close to the detective and resting her hands on his chest. He felt sparks shoot through his torso, inner fan whirling.

“Did you really think I was out here cheating on you?” She asked, fingertips moving up to brush against the skin on his neck.

Nick swallowed, yellow eyes flickering anywhere except for the girl’s eyes.

Sam pushed herself against the synth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

The guilt was overwhelming, making Nick choke on the words in his throat. He remained silent, hesitantly putting his hands on Sam’s lower back, holding her to him for a long moment.

The couple stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a few minutes. Nick stood blinking, processing all of the new information.

He really had looked a fool.

The soft rise and fall of Sam’s chest against his grounded him, allowing him to breathe in sync with her, standing at the Western fences in the dark of night.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, turning his head so that his mouth was brushing against her short mop top of a hair do.

Sam pulled away, looking the synth in the eyes as she took his face in her hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks.

“I would never cheat on you Nick Valentine.” She said sternly, eyes like steel before the softened with a blink. “I’m sorry that you thought I was but I would never cheat on you Nick. I love you.”

“I know. I-I just…I love you too.” Nick whispered, words evading him in this moment. He had never felt so overwhelmed with emotions like he did now. “I feel like a-a right fool.” He grumbled. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Sam asked, hands lightly running down to his neck, wrapping back around his shoulders.

Nick was silent for a moment, trying to find the best words.

“MacCready’s been trying to spend a lot of time with you and I-I just…I got jealous.” Nick said, blinking down at the vault-dweller.

A smirk drew on Sam’s lips, almost as if she was about to laugh.

“You were jealous of Mac?”

“Not just MacCready.” Nick cut in. “All of them. I know you have a lot of pals and I know I shouldn’t be upset that they need time too but…but we just started.” Nick shook his head, frustrated in his ability to not find the right words.

“We just started this relationship…this romantic relationship.” He tried again.

“And you wanted time for just the two of us?” Sam tried to help.

Nick huffed, tilting his head back to look up at the dark starry sky.

“Yes, I suppose that’s it. I’ve been dealing with a whole new set of emotion I never knew I even had.”

“Like jealousy?”

“Like Jealousy.” Nick scoffed, head falling back down to look Sam in the eye.

“There’s nothing wrong with having those emotions Nick. They’re normal in relationships. I just want you to know that I would never cheat on you. You’re my best friend. My boyfriend. I love you and only you.” Sam pecked a kiss on the tip of the synth’s nose before resting her forehead against his. 

“I love you too.” Nick replied, smiling down at the girl. “I owe MacCready a better apology.”

“Yes, you do.” Sam laughed, pulling away from Nick and taking his hand in hers. “He’s a sweet guy when you really get to know him. He’s had to build walls to survive in the Commonwealth. Like _someone else_ we know.” She joked, leading him back towards the Sanctuary houses.

“So he smitten on Deacon eh?” Nick asked, stuffing his other hand in his trench coat pocket. “Another thing you two have in common I guess…you both fancy synths.”  

Sam giggled, glancing back at Nick as they passed the rusty mailbox with The Valentines painted on it.

“Nothing wrong with fancying a synth. They make quite excellent companions…when they’re not making jackasses of themselves.”

“ _Only_ excellent companions?” Nick joked, unlocking the front door and swinging it open.

“Companions, friends…lovers.” Sam said softly, pushing Nick’s coat from his shoulders and tossing it over the back of the sofa.

“Hey, Valentine,” she whispered, drawing him in close after she kicked the door shut.

“Mmm?” Nick hummed, wrapping his arms around the small woman.

Sam smiled, hugging the synth detective close and nuzzling against his neck. Her hands turned to claws, dragging nails against the fabric on his back, exciting the sensors in Nick. She leaned up, running her tongue over the shell of Nick’s ear, drawing out another low hum from the synth.

“You’re pretty sexy when you’re angry.” Sam whispered, managing to press a few kisses along the broken paneling of Nick’s jaw before her lips were captured by his.

 

-

MacCready watched the lights in the blue house flicker off from across the street before he turned away, walking back towards the main sleeping quarters. He hoped Sam and Nick’s relationship wouldn’t suffer too much from the misunderstanding, although he had seen a side of the synth tonight that he didn’t want to see again. Although he argued with Nick just to play with the synth, Mac thought his snarky comebacks could wait awhile.

God that was embarrassing though; he was a bit worried that Deacon might have been around to hear the whole exchange. He never knew where the master of disguise would appear next.

A rustling in a bush ahead of him made MacCready jump, whipping his shouldered gun out and pointing it towards the bush.

“Hey there MacAttack!”

MacCready jumped again, heart beating fast as he turned to face…Deacon. Dressed in a floral shirt, pastel shorts, and sandals. The synth had on his signature reflective sunglasses and a bright green bucket hat.

“What’s happening Mac n’ Cheese?” he asked, smirking at the ex-gunner as he stepped closer.

“U-u-um, nothing! Just got off patrol.” MacCready stuttered, taking a step back into the shadows to try and hide the blush on his cheeks.

“You okay Mackie Moo?” Deacon grinned, following the mercenary’s steps.

“Yeah!” MacCready swallowed hard. “Yeah I’m fine!”

“Look good, feel good, am I right?” Deacon joked, laughing as MacCready back hit a street lamp pole, trapping him.

“Deacon I-“

“-I heard that conversation by the West fences.” Deacon cut MacCready off, his joking tone suddenly soft and serious.  

“Is it true?” Deacon asked, stepping even closer to MacCready, who was almost shaking in his boots.

MacCready could only nod, swallowing hard and waiting for rejection.

“I need you to say it.”

“What?” MacCready croaked, eyes big.

“Say it’s true.”

“It-it’s true. I…I think I love you Deacon.” MacCready whispered, watching the Railroad man step closer, the hands that were stuffed in the tiny short’s pockets were pulled out and came to rest on MacCready’s shoulders.

“Good.” Was all Deacon murmured before slowly pressing his lips against MacCready’s, smiling as the ex-gunner stood stunned for a second before responding, letting his gun fall against the ground as he wrapped his arms tight around the synth.

The two stood there, lips pressed against the others for a minute, letting the emotions and situation process.

MacCready pulled away first, eyes searching for anything behind the reflective sunglasses. Deacon seemed to realize what the merc was looking for and hesitantly raised his hand up to remove the sunglasses, blinking as he looked MacCready in the eye.

Mac let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in.

“Thank you.” He whispered, leaning back in and meeting Deacon halfway for another tentative kiss.

 

-

“Aww they’re kissing!” Sam whispered happily from behind the curtains at the bedroom window, glancing back at the synth who was unbuttoning his shirt across the room. She looked back over to the two men under the street lamp, smiling wide as happiness filled her heart.

“Hmm no they’re doing it all wrong.” Nick joked, stepping closer to Sam and ghosting his metal hand down Sam’s lower back, making her shiver.

“Oh I’m sorry, are you the kissing expert Mr. Valentine?” She asked, tugging the curtain closed and rounding on the synth, hands coming up to hold onto the synth’s shoulders.

“I know enough to satisfy.”

“Prove it.”


End file.
